Can't Fix Sexy
by Animepewds
Summary: After taking a strange pill to help her with her recovery, Maritza notices some changes to herself and feels unable to hide her feelings any longer. Will she confess to the one she loves? Or will she accept her job as the 'Prison Pleaser? Read to find out more! WARNING: g!p
1. Fire in the kitchen

**After just finishing season 3 and not being satisfied with the showtime my favorite Latina couple got, I decided to write this story. After showing it to my best friend, she decided that I should add a little something extra to it 'wink, wink' = g!p (Yes we have that kind of friendship) So please, enjoy!**

 **Maritza POV**

"Aye mami, just a little faster" I groan as I pushed her head deeper between my legs.

"Damn _chula_ , you're a little horny _cabrón_ " She slyly grinned at me as she looked up, wiping my fluids from her mouth.

The look she had in her eyes just turned me on even more.

" _Diablo_ , I ever tell you how damn sexy you are, Flaca?" I moaned out quite loudly.

 **Flaca:** " _Dios mios_ , Maritza. Unless you want the whole damm prison to know what we're doing, I suggest you stuff that loaf of bread over there in your mouth, _cállate la boca_ , and enjoy your blow job." She half-angrily-half-playfully ordered me to do.

As I reached for the loaf of bread lying on the kitchen counter, Flaca swallowed my _bicho_ whole, grazing it a bit with her teeth.

 **Me:** "Aye _coño_!" I whimpered, nearing my limit and gripping the counter to the point where my knuckles turned white.

Flaca simply smilled up at me and bobbed her head faster.

You're probably wondering how the hell I, Maritza Ramos, grew an 'extra leg', and ended up receiving a blowjob in the kitchen by my best friend, Flaca, during the Christmas pageant. Well, it all started in this very room...

 _(Flashback)_

 **Flaca:** " _Vamos_ , Daya! Move your hips more!" She yelled to my pregnant _manastra_ as we tried to rehearse our dance moves for the pageant.

 **Daya:** "Dammit, I'm trying!" She yelled back, not quite getting the feel of the dance.

 **Me:** "Really? I thought you were Dominican." I blew out as I rolled my eyes.

I saw Flaca giggle out the corner of my right eye and felt my cheeks burning up.

Daya: "Well, it's hard to Bachata when your damn belly is as big as your tatas" She joked, making all three of us laugh.

 **Flaca:** "Well, you can either let your Puerto Rican sister steal your thunder, or start reppin for your country" She said as she glanced at me and smirked.

I tried to look upset, since Flaca always turned a conversation into a 'DR vs. PR' thing, just to start sh*t between me and Daya, but honestly got distracted by her beautiful plump lips.

 **Me:** "S-shut the f*ck up!" I let out, turning my head as Flaca raised her thin eyebrows at my studder. I mentally slapped myself.

"Always tryna start sh*t between me and Daya" I added.

 **Flaca:** " It's *Daya and I" She replied, grinning in a way that made my heart ache.

 **Daya:** "Alright, one more time!" She shouted, totally oblivious to *Flaca and I's* little exchange.

 **Flaca** : "Let's see what you got then, _puta_ " She replied as she deverted her attention back to Daya, which completely pissed me off.

Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me today!?

 **Flaca:** "And left, right, left, right, side, side, back, together, turn, turn, left, aye! That's it, Ms. Plátano!" I laughed at Flaca's little Dominican joke.

 **?:** "Ladies! Get back to work!" I jumped a bit at the sudden male voice hollering at us. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that it was Daya's man.

 **Flaca:** "Calm down, we're just practicing our moves for the show" She snapped back.

Bennett: "Yeah, well, this kitchen is for cooking, not for dancing." He snapped back in her face. I wanted so badly to punch the cabrón out, but knew better.

 **Me:** "I'll show you cooking" I said with attitude, walking towards the stove. "Daya _necesita calmar su novio abajo_ " I suggested, earning laughs from the other Latinas, including Flaca.

The laughter was cut short as a wall of fire shot out of the stove and caught my leg. The pain was so sudden that I fell to the ground with a screech that proablly resembled _El Cuco_. As I opened my eyes, I saw Flaca sitting above me, a tearful and worried expression on her face as she clutched my shoulders. She was saying something but I couldn't hear a damn thing she said. My vision blurred as I was surrounded by a white fog. The pain in my leg stopped, and I swear I heard bells clanging in the background.

Was I dying!? Or maybe it was a fire extinguisher?

My questions went unanswered as Flaca's face faded to black and all the noise beside me went quiet.

 **What did you think? What did you like? What do you think needs to change? Come one, don't be afraid to leave reviews! :)**

 **Spanish Translations:**

 _ **Chula =**_ **Cute/Player girl |** _ **Cabrón =**_ **F*cker |** _ **Diablo =**_ **Damn (Slang) |** _ **Dios mios =**_ **My God | Cállate** _ **la boca =**_ **Shut up | _Bicho =_ D*ck |** _ **Coño =**_ **F*ck |** _ **Vamos =**_ **Come on |** _ **Manastra =**_ **Step Sister (Slang) |** ** _necesita calmar su novio abajo =_ needs to calm her boyfriend down | _El Cuco =_ A monster **


	2. Big things in my mouth

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter**

 **:D Just a little heads-up, I won't be following the storyline of oitnb down to a hair. I might mix up the characters a bit, and might also jump around in the plot. Trust me, it'll be more interesting that way. Enjoy!**

 **Flaca POV**

 **?:** "There's nothing wrong with the electrical components" The fat handyman guy comments as he takes his head out of the oven.

 **Caputo** : "Are you 100% sure, Luschek?"

 **Luschek:** "Yup, must've been a grease fire or something" he stated as he stood up and wiped the nonexistent sweat off of his forehead.

I brushed away the dry ghost tears that still soaked my face. I felt a soft hand rub my back and looked over to find Daya giving me a gentle smile.

 **Me:** "Thank you" I whispered, appreciating her support.

 **Gloria:** "Don't worry mami, we'll make sure that puta, Red, learns what happens _cuando ella joda con nuestra familia_ " She adds as she stands next to me and grips my shoulder.

 **Caputo:** "Mendoza, get your ass over here!" He calls to Gloria, walking them both out of hearing range when she reaches him.

I stood there, staring at the ground and gripping my fists so tightly that I thought they would bleed. That puta would pay severely for what she did to Maritza, to MY GIRL! Oh, she better pray that I don't see her alone in the halls, _porque si y-_ wait a minute... my girl? Did I really just call Maritza, 'my girl'? I mean, it's normal for best friends to claim each other, right?

 **Gloria:** "Alright, let's start making breakfast people. And no more f*ck ups, got it? Keep your eyes peeled, _vamonos_!" She orders as she angrily walks away from Caputo, snapping me out of my internal debate.

I sigh as I walk over to a carton of eggs and begin cracking them into a bowl.

'God, I hope Maritza's gonna be okay.'

 _(TIME SKIP)__

 **Bennett:** "Alright inmates, lunch is over. Throw away your trays and report to...um... wherever you're supposed to be...at?... Um...yeah...lunch is over...that'll be it" he awkwardly announces.

I barely hear him as I hang up my apron, take off my hair net, and walk towards the exit. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I fail to notice an officer walking towards me. I jump back cautiously as I bump into a blue uniform.

 **Me:** "Sh*t, I wasn't paying at- oh, it's just you. What? Gonna yell at me until I get injured too?" I bitterly ask Daya's man while I cross my arms.

 **Bennett:** "Um, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that all that fire- or any fire for that matter would hurt your friend- or anyone else-

 **Me:** "What do you want? Because an apology isn't gonna make MARITZA feel any better" I cut him off, emphasizing the name so that he wouldn't forget it.

 **Bennett:** "Um, well, that's why I'm talking to you."

 **Me:** " _Que_?"

 **Bennett:** "Um, Ramo- I mean Maritza, has regained consciousness and has been asking for you since" He barely finishes before I rush off towards the hospital ward.

I ignore his plea for me to stop running.

 _(TIME SKIP)__

I slow down as I reach the front desk. The inmate who worked it was reading a magazine. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She didn't look up.

I took her magazine.

?: "Hey, I was reading that!"

 **Me:** "I don't care if Obama was reading that, tell me what room Ramos is in!" I demanded as I threatened to rip the magazine.

 **?:** "Okay, okay, she's in the first room on your left" She said pointing. "Jeez, now can you give me back my porno book. This is my only free time to be a pervert in peace" She begs as her hands slide up my sides and nearly land on my boobs.

 **Me:** "Freaking weirdo" I say as I slap her hands away and throw her porno behind me. I walk off towards Maritza's room.

 **?:** " _Hasta la vista, señorita bonita_ " She replies in a terrible Spanish accent.

I ignored her as I entered the room.

 **Maritza:** "I already told you, I'm f*cking fine! Now get that sh*t away from me!" She yelled as she pushed the nurse away.

Maritza had a cast on her left leg and was hooked up to an ivy. She was jumping up and down while trying to avoid the doctor, both not seeming to notice me.

 **Nurse Ming:** "Inmate Ramos! You need to take this shot to prevent any diseases that-

 **Maritza:** "I told you, unless you get Flaca here, I ain't taking _mierda_ " She spat out, crossing over the bed to get away from the nurse.

 **Me:** "Well, this sure is entertaining" I say as I chuckle.

Maritza's head shoots back as she stares at me in disbelief. Her face then glows an adorable red as she looks away, embarrassed. Nurse Ming took the opportunity to stick the needle in Maritza's arm and inject the medicine. After taking out the needle, they both stuck their tongues out at each other and walked away. I laughed again.

"What, you two got beef?" I asked as I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me.

 **Maritza:** "Nah, I just f*cking hate needles. They've never done me any good, in or outside of a hospital" She answers as she lands next to me, hinting at her drug filled past.

 **Me:** "But how would having me with you change anything, mami?" I ask in the voice that I knew made her blush.

And cue the embarrassment.

 **Maritza:** "Um...well...you...just make me feel...calm...I guess...Aye coño, leave me alone!" She huffs out as she buries her head in her pillow. I just smile as I run my hand through her hair.

 **Me:** "You're too cute, Maritza" I subconsciously admit as I play with her locks.

She jumped up from her pillow with a shocked expression on her face.

 **Maritza:** "Y-you think I'm cute?" She asks as she stares at me with her two big, beautiful, brown eyes.

Now it's my turn to blush.

 **Me:** "U-uh well...I-

 **Ming:** "Almost forgot, you need to take these pills to help the burn scars subside" He says as he storms in the room, dropping a cup with 3 rather large pills and exiting. I exhale as I silently thank him for saving me from the awkward moment.

 **Maritza:** "Diablo, I gotta swallow these things?" She complains as she lifts the cup up and eyes it from the bottom.

 **Me:** "It's not like you haven't taken big things in your mouth before" I say with a wink.

 **Maritza:** " _Mamame el bicho_ " She laughs out as she shoves me off the bed. She swallows the pills and we exit the ward together, heading towards the showers.

Little did we know, her very words would come to mean so much more to us.

 **How was that for a chapter? Anyways, I'm not sure if you guys remember him, but Ming is the guy who was handing out the pills in the episode where Sophia gets cut off from her hormone pills. I'm not sure if Ming is his real name, but I'll just roll with it. Besides that, who is this strange character, and will they make a reappearance? ;) And although this chapter may seem eventless and may act as a fill in, I promise that the next one will be more exciting.**

 **Spanish Translations:**

 _ **Cuando ella joda con nuestra familia =**_ **When she f*cks with our family** _ **| Porque si (yo) =**_ **Because if (I) |** _ **Vamonos =**_ **Let's go |** _ **Que =**_ **What |** _ **Hasta la vida señorita bonita =**_ **Goodbye Mrs. Cutie |** _ **Mierda**_ **= Sh*t |** _ **Mamame el bicho**_ **= Suck my d*ck** :


	3. Rats, Cramps, and Indian Rants

**A/N Hey guys, sorry if it seems like this chapter took forever. Those of you who follow my previous stories know that I update at an inconsistent rate. That's just who I am. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, because I'm just writing it for fun. I'll try not to abandon it. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Maritza POV**

While Flaca and I walk to the showers, I get a bad feeling in my stomach, almost as if I ate something I wasn't supposed to. I rubbed it to ease my uncomfortableness.

 **Flaca:** " _Tu te siente bien_?" She asks me as we enter the bathroom.

She then starts undressing.

I gulp as I watch Flaca's chest bounce up and down when her shirt passes over her head. I quickly look away to avoid getting caught, but feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach as I do.

"Hola, anyone there?" She questions.

 **Me:** "What?" I respond, distracted.

Flaca slips out of her pants and tosses them onto the sink.

 **Flaca:** "Mami, _dime_ , tu te siente bien?" She asks again, this time moving closer to me.

I try so hard not to stare at her long, milky legs, or glance in the mirror to admire her cute *ss.

 **Me:** "I thought you hated Reggaeton?" I joke, referring to the song reference she made.

She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder. She then turned her back towards me as she unclasped her bra. My mouth went dry when I saw her naked breasts in full view. It's not like I haven't seen Flaca naked before, it's just that I can't seem to help but stare unbothered and unashamed at her boobs. Flaca must have noticed too, because she gave me a sly grin and slowly ran her hands over her tits. I bit my cheek and tasted blood.

 **Flaca:** "You like what you see, _papi_?" She whispered as she played with herself.

Not expecting her to refer to me as a guy, or for her voice to dip so low and sl*tty at the word, I stepped back and slipped on a bar of soap someone conveniently dropped at the moment.

 **Me:** "Coño!" I curse as I rub my sore butt and glare at a laughing Flaca.

 **Daya:** "Sorry, my hand slipped" She apologized as she bent down to pick up her soap. She went back into her shower.

 **Me:** "I'm just cramping and I was wondering if my boobs would sagg if it's that time of the month" I explain to a still laughing Flaca.

She took off her panties and entered the shower next to Daya. I immediately moved away from where she tossed her clothes to prevent the strong scent they gave off from overpowering me.

"And I'm gonna get you back, _cabrón_."

 **Daya:** "Whatever" She responds, uninterested.

 **Me:** "F*cking puta" I swear under my breath as I undress and step into the semi warm water. I close my eyes and exhale, trying to escape life at Litchfield for just a second.

 _ **Flaca:**_ _"Aye, Aye, Aye, ohhhhhhh right there, si, si, siiiii, siii, Aye!_

I feel my face turn red while I open my eyes. I try to shake away the images from my unconscious dream that flooded my mind. Glancing to the left, I see Flaca with her eyes closed, hands lathering her butterflies in my stomach return.

'F*ck, what's happening to me?'

 _(TIME SKIP)__

 **Flaca: "** Well I heard that they can't use forks and spoons and sh*t to eat their food "

 **Daya:** "You're f*cking with me" She claimed as she rolled her eyes and entered her bunk.

 **Flaca:** "I'm telling you, Indians eat with their hands" She reassured, fixing up her bed for the night.

 **Blanca:** "It's like, against their religion to use utensils" She added while she smacked a fly on the wall, killing it instantly. She smirked.

I cringed at the sight and sat, uneasy, on my bed. My cramps were getting stronger and more painful.

 **Me:** "Why are we talking about Indians?" I managed to spit out before a sharp pang in my stomach caused me to keel over. I layed in a fetal position on the bed, clutching my abdomen.

 **Gloria:** "You didn't hear? There's a new Indian girl who just got transferred. Word is, she's some undercover FBI agent trying to close down Litchfield. That, and she's drop dead gorgeous or whatever" She answered me as she rolled me onto my back and placed a hot towel on my stomach.

"It's not much, but you have to make do in prison mami. Just close your eyes until the cramping stops, _tato_?"

 **Me:** "Ok, thanks" I whimper.

 **Goria:** "No problem, _Mija_ " She replies before walking over to her own bunk.

I close my eyes and sigh as the pain starts to subside. I hear movement next to me and look up to see Flaca's face, nearly centimeters away. Of course, I blush.

 **Flaca:** "Hope you feel better" She wishes before she kisses my forehead. She quickly pulls back and shoots me a worried look. "And get some rest, you're burning up."

I can't help but stare with guilt at Flaca's *ss when she walks away and lies down. I frown at her facing away from me, but shrug it off and close my eyes once more. I enter a deep, and peaceful sleep...

 _Una oveja..._

 _Dos ovejas..._

 _Tres ovejas..._

 _Flaca wants you to f*ck her brains out._

I shoot up out of my dream and stumble a bit from dizziness. I glance over to the clock on the far wall to see that it's 1:35, 4 hours since the showers.

 **Me:** "Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me?" I harshly whisper to myself, clutching my throbbing head.

I look over to Flaca to see her facing me, still fast asleep. My breathing picks up and my heart starts racing as I notice her blanket bundled around her waist, exposing her shirtless upper body to me. While staring at her boobs, I feel something rising between my legs. It reaches up to my stomach and stops crawling.

I go pale as I imagine a rat resting between my thighs. Ripping my pants off of me, I'm very shocked to see a long, veiny, erection reaching out to say hello.

 **A/N Please note that the Indian stereotype in this story is just what i said it is - a stereotype and nothing more. No, Indians don't just eat with their hands. We can use utensils like normal people. I'm just following the crude humor of OITNB.**

 **Spanish Translation:**

 **Tu te siente bien =** _ **Do you feel ok? (Slang) |**_ **Dime =** _ **Tell me**_ **| Papi =** _ **Daddy**_ **| Cabrón =** _ **F*cker**_ **| Tato =** _ **Okay**_ **(Slang) | Mija =** _ **My daughter**_ **(Slang) | Una = 1, Dos = 2, Tres = 3 |**

 **Oveja/Ovejas =** _ **Sheep**_


	4. Que es esa baina?

**A/N I deeply apologize for this late update! I know I said that the updates would be inconsistent, but I literally have no time to write with school starting back up. I'm rushing to get my summer reading and math packet done, so please excuse my lateness. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **Maritza POV**

 **Me:** "What the actual fuck!?" I exclaim a little too loudly, staring at my extra appendage.

My heart stops as I hear a body shifting in the bed next to me. My brain somehow manages to tell my head to look over in Flaca's direction. Doing so, I see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I quickly wrap my blanket around my waist. I curse to myself when I notice Flaca's blanket on the floor, allowing me to see her flat yet toned stomach in the dim moonlight. I bite my bottom lip as my gaze moves north, resting on her breasts that are slightly popping out of her bra. Blood rushes between my legs and a tent begins to form in the sheets. All I'm able to do is blush.

 **Flaca:** " _Dime ave_?" She groggily asks while still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

I gulp hard, at a loss for words.

 **Maritza:** "N-nothing, I'm g-good. _Po ta bien_ " I respond, mentally slapping myself when I see Flaca jump at my stuttering.

 **Flaca:** "What's wrong, mami?" She questions while tiptoeing over to my bed.

As the mattress dips slightly due to her weight, I feel my muscles tense up. I cross my legs to stop them from shaking, as well as use them as a shield for my 'sword'

 **Me:** "I told you I'm fine. Can you just, g-go back to your bed?" I plead, hugging my knees to my chest.

I now have Flaca's full attention as she gives me an extremely worried look.

 **Flaca:** "Ok, what the fuck happened?" She demands, crouching directly in front of me, our eyes at level.

I turn my head away, blushing as I do so.

 **Flaca:** "No fucking way! I'll kill that fucker!" She viciously whispers while staring at something to the right of my head. I follow her stare, only to find it land on Mendez's drooling face in the guard's office.

 **Me:** "No, no, he didn-

 **Flaca:** "It's ok, you don't have to say anything. He'll regret ever laying his nasty hands on y-

 **Me:** "You're not fucking listening!-

SNORRREEEE!

Flaca and I jump at the loud sound, fearing that Mendez had woken up. Luckily, the carbón was still asleep. Unfortunately, Flaca and thrown herself onto me and was currently latched on my neck and lap.

I swallowed hard.

 **Flaca:** "Anda el diablo!" She silently cursed into my ear, still straddling me.

I started sweating bullets with her thigh pressed against my 'sword'.

"Yo Maritza, what the fuck is this _baina_?" She asked as she palmed me through my shirt.

I let out a quiet, yet deep and powerful moan.

 **Me:** "Y-you need to stop" I'm barely able to whisper as I grasp her wrist.

 **Flaca:** "What did he put in you, a vibrator? A dildo? What's wrong Maritza?" She whines, pulling at 'me'

I suppress a groan, holding it in my throat and swallowing it down.

 **Me:** "N-n-no, something weird is hap.." My voice gets softer, and softer, to the point where I'm inaudible to myself.

 **Flaca:** " _Dime_ " She pleads, releasing my sword and holding on to my shoulders.

I completely lose my control when Flaca presses her forehead against mine and just sits there, breathing softly on my nose. I roughly, but quietly, flip us around so that she's laying down and I'm straddling her hips. I hold her hands above her head and study her features.

Her plump lips, her messy hair, the teardrop tattoo beneath her right eye - Her everything!

 _ **It was right then and there that I realized it.**_

Flaca: " _Tu ta Pasao_!?" She exclaims in a whisper.

 **Me:** " _Para tu_ " I reply, crushing my lips against hers.

 _ **I'm in love with Flaca.**_

 **A/N Don't say I didn't warn you so. I told you that I suck at updating. I'm not sure when the next update will be, probably not until a long time, but I promise you that I WON'T abandon this story. I just recently rewatched some OITNB, to push myself to write this. It's not that i need motivation, it's more like I'm too lazy. An apology isn't going to fix anything, but still I'm sorry**

 **Red: I can't do shit with "I'm sorry"**

 **Me: What are you gonna do? Not feed me!?**

 **Spanish Translations:**

 _ **Dime Ave =**_ **What's going on? |** _ **Po ta bien =**_ **I'm fine |** _ **Ande el Diablo =**_ **Dammit |** _ **Baina =**_ **Thing** _**| Dime =**_ **Tell me |** _ **Tu ta pasao =**_ **Are you insane? |** _ **Para tu =**_ **For you**


	5. I just love you Dammit!

**A/N Look who didn't update five years later! This girl! :D Anyways, I decided to just get this chapter out of the way, in the event that I took forever, so that the feeling wouldn't be lost between chapters. (You'll understand when you start reading this 'interesting' chapter ;)) And please read the author's note at the end, you'll benefit from it! Enjoy the story!**

 **Flaca POV**

I was frozen.

Frozen stiff and paralyzed, like a mannequin.

Maritza hovered over me, towering me, and overpowering me.

It must've looked funny considering that I'm taller than her. But given the situation, all jokes were pushed aside as I felt her caress my bottom lip.

Shivers traveled down my spine while Maritza forced her way through, exploring every inch of my mouth with her wet tongue. She loosened her grip on my wrists and made her way down under my top. It was at that moment that I regained my senses, and shoved her away from me. Still weak due to our previous activities, I only managed to separate our lips.

 **Me:** "Maritza, w-what the f-fuck!? Get off of m- _mmmmh_ "

My ear was nibbled on while my nipples were being played with.

" _mmmhh-unnhg_ " I stifle out through grit teeth.

 **Maritza POV**

Blood rushes to my lower limbs at the sound of my name slipping through Flaca's lips. I dive both my hands beneath her top and grin when she shuts her eyes tightly. Gasping at the rolling of her nipples under my palms- of her fondling, turned me on even more. I felt her nipples poking between the gaps in my fingers.

Flaca was getting aroused by me molesting her.

 **Me:** "Mami, I can't help myself. Something weird is happening to me a-a-and I'm super fucking horn-I just love you dammit!" I pant into her ear before I stroke it with my tongue.

Flaca whimpers again and starts to struggle against me. I push my body against hers to keep her still, resulting in her knee rubbing against 'Hernando'.

 **Flaca POV**

Maritza's head drops onto my chest when my knee touches her crotch. I push deeper between her legs.

 **Maritza:** " _mmmmmhhh_ " She moans before biting my neck to keep quiet.

My neck burns as she breaks through the skin, probably leaving a mark. But I didn't care. A lot was happening at the moment, and I needed to know what was between Maritza's legs.

While she was distracted with my neck and groping my breasts, I grabbed her back and rolled us over.

I barely saw her shocked expression before I ducked down low and came face to face with a bulge in her pants.

I poked it

 _TWITCH_

I poked it again

 _TWITCH_

I grasped it in my palm, intrigued when Maritza's hips bucked upwards.

 **Me:** "Ok, now can you tell me w-

 **Mendez:** "RISE N SHINE LADIES! IT'S THE MORNIN AND YOU ILLEGALS HAVE GOT KITCHEN DUTY!" His booming voice rang through our dorm.

Maritza's previously blushing red face turned pale, probably like mine.

We looked around frantically at everyone waking up around us, before everything went black for me.

Maritza had thrown a blanket over my head.

Now, with her unable to stop me, I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear.

The next thing I knew, I came face to face with a throbbing dick.

 **A/N How was that little chapter? Do you like the name I gave to Maritza's little friend? XD I decided to cut out the Spanish a bit, but I'm not sure if that's what you guys want. So, I'll leave a little questioner at the bottom of this chapter, and you guys can answer it! Until next time! And don't forget to leave a review**

 **1.) Would you like** _ **{a.}More**_ **or** _ **{b**_ **.** _ **}Less**_ **spanish?**

 **2.) Would you like the chapters to be only** _ **{a.}One POV**_ **or** _ **{b.}Multiple POVS?**_

 **3.) Would you like** _ **{a.}More side characters**_ **or** _ **{b.}More focus on Flaritza?**_

 **4.) Would you like {** _ **a.}Longer chapters**_ **that would take longer to update or** _ **{b.}Shorter chapters**_ **that would be updated more frequently?**

 **:) And remember, I can't update until at least 3 people answer this**


	6. Freaky beneath the sheets

**A/N Hey guys! First of all, I just wanna say SCHOOL SUCKS AND I HATE FRESHMAN YEAR SO GIVE ME A BREAK OK, I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! Second of all WOW! I barely expected to get 2 answers, but apparently more people read my story than I thought. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it. So far, these are the results, so if you're unhappy with them, I suggest you get more people to read and review XD:**

 _ **1.) Would you like {a.}More or {b.}Less spanish?**_ **  
The majority says more español! (Btw, I'm half Venezuelan so I actually speak Spanish lol),**

 _ **2.) Would you like the chapters to be only {a.}One POV or {b.}Multiple POVS?**_ **  
The majority says B**

 _ **3.) Would you like {a.}More side characters or {b.}More focus on Flaritza?**_ **  
The majority says MORE FLARITZA**

 _ **4.) Would you like {a.}Longer chapters that would take longer to update or {b.}Shorter chapters that would be updated more frequently?**_ **  
The majority says A, which means less frequent updates :(**

Now, please enjoy the story!

 **Maritza's POV**

 _MEILDA_! This is bad, this is fucking bad! FUCK!

I can feel her breathing on 'Hernando', and _diablo_ , it feels fucking good. Why did my dumbass shove her between my legs!?

 **Daya:** "Yo Maritza, where's Flaca?" She asked as she leaned on the wall.

I mentally cursed out Daya when Gloria and Aleida took notice as well.

 **Gloria:** "Don't tell me she went and did some stupid _meirda_ to Red by herself. Cause I swear _esa maldita niña_ -

 **Me:** "S-She was cramping up, so she went to take a shit." I lied, not having to look beneath the blanket to know that Flaca was pissed at my response.

 **Aleida:** "Makes sense, you what they say; Shit goes right through the skinny _putas_."

 **Gloria:** "Yeah, literally." She adds, causing all 4 women to laugh.

 **No POV**

Meanwhile, Flaca's head lay between Maritza's legs, her eyes trained on the large throbbing appendage a few centimeters from her face. With Maritza so close to her, Flaca could practically smell every inch of her arousal. She readjusted herself and slowly crept closer.

Just as Daya, Gloria, and Aleida were about to leave, Maritza released a sudden moan of surprise. She startled herself and everyone else in the room.

 **Gloria:** " _Mija, tu ta bien_? _Los calambres_ still there?" She asked as she turned around, genuinely concerned.

 **Maritza:** "T- _ta bien_." She stuttered.

Flaca's soft and warm hand had gently caressed 'Hernando' while Maritza was talking.

Flaca smiled, knowing that she literally had Maritza beneath the palm of her hand. Deciding to get back at Maritza for the shit comment, she let out cool air onto 'Hernando' and licked the tip, resting her tongue there.

 **Maritza:** " _Coñññoooooo_ " She groaned, the warmth of Flaca's breath spreading quickly over her sensitive skin

' _Santa Maria_ , please give me the strength not to fuck Flaca right here at this moment' She prayed as fingers lingered along the veins of her cock.

 **Daya:** "Are you sure?" She questioned, stepping closer.

 **Maritza:** "Si, just," a breath caught in her throat as Flaca's lips engulfed the head of her dick. "I-" Maritza closed her eyes and palmed her face hard with her left hand. " _Arao_ , stop it!" She whispered as low as she could beneath the blanket.

 **Blanca:** " _No lo se, pero suena como Flaca está ahí debajo_ , doing something strange" She joked as she gestured to the blanket.

Flaca and Maritza's blood ran cold, both frozen in their spots. Maritza let out a little groan when Flaca's hand jerked upwards in shock and fear.

 **Aleida:** " _Diantre, estás tripeando_ " She exclaimed before dying in laughter, Blanca and Gloria soon joining in.

 **Daya:** "I don't get it" She let out confused, still attempting to translate Blanca's earlier comment. Aleida rolled her eyes

 **Aleida:** "We were just laughing at Blanca's sick fucking humor" She assured as she patted Daya's back and continued walking towards the bathroom.

 **Gloria:** "We'll let you get your rest, but tell Flacaca her ass better not be late to kitchen duty unless she really wanna _dar culo_ " She chuckled while tugging along a still confused Daya to the showers.

Maritza squeezed her eyes shut and panted. Flaca had resumed licking her dick as if it were a lollipop.

 **Maritza:** " _Aye Dio_ " She breathed out between labored gasps. "P-Please don't stop" she begged.

Flaca closed her eyes and licked tentatively all around. She could sense the desperation in Maritza's voice, how her whimpers escalated to hoarse moans. She was close and Flaca knew it. She began sucking on 'Hernando' rather harshly.

 **Maritza:** "Fuck, I-I AHHHH Te amo!" She threw her head back, arching into the bed with her hands clasped around Flaca's head. Her entire body froze and she convulsed, cumming multiple times in Flaca's mouth. It took minutes for her to settle back down, but when she did, her body went limp.

Flaca pulled away and licked her lips in content. She'd never made Ian, nonetheless any man, cum that hard before.

 **Maritza:** "Do you realize what you could've done?" She rose from the bed and scolded Flaca. Her face was completely red, her cheeks especially pink. Flaca grinned mockingly.

 **Flaca:** "I'm pretty sure you begged me to not stop when I was sucking you off, and now you're mad at me? You're just like a man - Fuck and ask questions later" She joked as she sat up and leaned against Maritza.

The two sat in a comfortable yet awkward silence on Maritza's bed, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats.

 **Maritza:** "Listen, about what I-

 **Flaca:** " _Tambien_."

 **Maritza:** "Que?" She questioned, glancing at Flaca.

 **Flaca:** "Don't stress it. You think I haven't noticed the chemistry between us lately? I know we're both straight and all, but I can also feel some deeper shit happening between us. I know how everyone else might feel about 'Gay for the stay' but I also know how I feel; I love you too Maritza" She confessed as she completely turned towards Maritza and stared into her eyes.

Maritza started tearing up.

 **Maritza:** "Damn, you're turning me into a _toto_ " She exclaimed before wiping her eyes and laughing. "I'm supposed to be the _hombre_ here"

 **Flaca:** "Oh yeah, why do you have a dick again?" She pondered, remembering what she wanted to know since last night.

 **Marita:** "I have no idea, but I think it might have been the pills I took." She answered, furring her brows.

 **Flaca:** "Well, I don't care if you got a dick or not, you're still my bitch" She joked as she kissed Maritza's lips. Maritza giggled. "What's so funny?"

 **Maritza:** "Are you a prostitute or something? You get me off and then tell me you love me?" She stated in complete bliss.

 **Flaca:** "Shut the fuck up" She laughed before kissing her one more time on the lips.

Little did they know, a certain inmate had witnessed the entire interaction between the two and had captured it on a cell phone.

 **A/N WELL GUYS, HOW WAS THAT?**

 **I'm gonna confess something. All the Spanish is begging to get tedious to translate, so I'll have to start putting less. SORRY. But please review and tell me what you think! Who do you think the inmate was? How do you feel about the Flaritza relationship so far? TELL ME!**

 **Spanish Translations:**

 _ **Meilda/Meirda =**_ Shit | _**Diablo =**_ Damn _**| Esa maldita niña =**_ That damn girl | _**Mija, tu ta bien**_ **? =** Honey, you feeling alright? | _**Los calambres =**_ Cramps| _**Ta bien =**_ I'm good | _**Coño =**_ Fuck _**Santa Maria**_ = Saint/Holy Mary | _**Arao =**_ Dumbass _**No lo se, pero suena como Flaca está ahí debajo =**_ I don't know, but it looks like Flacs is under there **| Diantre, estas tripeando =** Wow, you're tripping/crazy | _**Dar culo**_ = Give ass up to someone/ be someone's sex slave | _**Aye Dio**_ = Oh God | _**Te Amo**_ = I love you | _**Tambien**_ = Me too | _**Que =**_ What | _**Toto** _ = Pussy | **_Hombre_ ** = Man


	7. James Bondie

**A/N This will be my first update of 2016…...wow…...HOW IS EVERYONE!? When I said that the next update would take longer, I didn't expect it to take an entire year! I can't begin to apologize with my procrastination…...but the fanfic must go on! I hope some of you haven't lost interest in my story with how long I take, but I'm trying my best with school and relationships and drama-**

 **Piper: "Don't make me rip your throat out"**

 **Me: 0_0 …. always rude, that one….Please enjoy the story!**

 _ **One Month Later**_

 **No POV**

Finished with cracking eggs into a bowl, Maritza walked over to the counter and placed it on the table. Before returning to her post, she slapped Flaca's ass and catcalled her - A gesture she did whenever she got the chance _and when no one was looking._

Flaca rolled her eyes, but in a loving and only mildly irritated state.

 **Flaca:** "Keep that up and people are gonna talk" She stated, non-threateningly.

 **Maritza:** "Eh, let them. They just gonna be mad that all this _azúcar es mio" (sugar is mine)_ She retorted, air humping her work area for emphasis.

As Maritza continued humping the air, officer Fischer walled in, clearing her throat and awkwardly pulling at her collar.

 **Fischer:** "Umm, ladies, how about we keep work professional and sufficient?"

Maritza jumped and began blushing in embarrassment before apologizing and continuing to crack more eggs into a bowl. Flaca just giggled while she whisked the eggs at her station.

 **Fischer:** "I'll be going now" She said before leaving.

 **Flaca:** "Wow, you're real smooth _papi chulo" (pimp/player)_

 **Maritza:** *Eye roll* "Whatever, you called me more than that last night when we f-

 **Daya:** "Who called who last night?" She interrupted as she walked in, holding a flour bag in her arms.

 **Flaca POV**

I sweat dropped at her timing, but relaxed when I realized that she hadn't completely heard what Maritza was saying.

 **Me:** " _Anoche, tuvimos golo golo en las duchas_ " _(Last night we had s*x in the showers)_

Maritza let out a cough that sounded like a mixture of a dying goat and a duck on fire. She shot me a 'WHAT THE HELL!?' look, to which I winked at.

 **Daya:** "Um….could you translate?"

 **Maritza:** "And you're supposed to be having my niece? You bettah let me teach her Spanish so she don't grow up to be a _gringa (White person/person who can't speak Spanish)_ like you." She ordered while pointing an egg at Daya. I chuckled.

 **Daya:** "First of all, it's not my fault Aleida was never around to teach me. Second of all, why? So she can learn to drop out of preschool and join the _Trinitarios (Dominican gang in N.Y.)_ to start running the streets by age 6?"

I couldn't help but burst out loud at the Daya's joke. Listening to these two arguing always refreshed my day. I could practically feel Maritza's glare on my back at me laughing so hard.

"And how you even know if you're gonna have a niece or nephew?" She finished.

 **Maritza:** " _Anda el diablo, eres boca de suape!" (Damn, you talk too much!)_ She complained as she threw an egg in my direction. I ducked in an attempt to avoid the egg, but failed. Fortunately, it was a boiled egg that hit my shoulder. I sucked my teeth.

 **Me:** "Ok, looks like Maritza wants me gone Daya, so let's switch" I offered, untying my apron and putting on a coat to go outside with.

 **Daya:** "Oh my God, you just saved my back. I don't know if I could carry another damn flour bag. Blanca and Maria should be doing this shit, not me" She grumbled, taking my apron and resting her elbows on the counter to catch her breath.

I didn't have to look at Maritza to know that she was pouting, thinking that I was upset with her for throwing the egg at me. Actually, I was just getting bored of whisking eggs. While Daya had her back turned, I snuck up behind Maritza and snaked my hands around her waist, kissing her ear and giving her a small hickey.

 **Me:** "Don't worry papi, I got a little surprise for you later tonight. Trust me, you'll wanna see it" I whispered, watching as her body trembled in delight.

 **Maritza:** "It better be good. _Andale ahora (Hurry up now)_ and go get them flower bags so I don't miss you too much" She replied, kissing my lips when I took my arms from her waist and left through the back door. I headed for the storage shed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Jump Ahead~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

' _Diablo, ta frio' (Damn it's cold)_ I thought as I rubbed my hands together for warmth. If I wasn't in prison, I'd be at home, in bed, listening to the Smiths while I ate chinese take out on a day like this. My mom would probably be yelling at me to get a job or some shit. Man, I hate thinking about sad shit like my old life. I stopped walking to look at the sun in the distance.

 **?: " *sigh*** It's scenery like this that just makes you enjoy the smaller parts of life"

I jumped at the sound of someone's voice. There was a tall dark skin girl standing behind me with the cheekiest grin on her face. She had long and silky black hair that went past her stomach, and soft brown eyes that suited her face perfectly.

?: "You should take a picture, it'll last longer" She joked before winking at me. I shook my head and blushed when I realized that I was caught staring.

 **Me:** "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar."

 **?:** "Yeah, we met once I think. I work the front desk in infirmary, but most people around here think I'm an Indian spy or whatever, so feel free to call me James Bondie" She said as she leaned on the wall next to her, pushing her hands into her pockets.

So she was the Indian girl everyone was talking about. I was so hooked on finding Maritza that day, I never realized that I met the 'spy' before.

 **Me:** "Listen, Bondie or whatever. I'm on kitchen duty so I don't got time to talk to you about the sun and shit" I pushed passed her and continued making my way to the shed.

 **Bondie:** "Speaking about pictures, I think I have one that might interest you!" She yelled out as she ran to catch up with me.

Before I could respond, Bondie pushed me against the wall and used her left hand to trap my wrists above my head.

 **Me:** You don't know who you're fucking with puta, you're fucking dead!" I spat out as I struggled to get my wrists free. Bondie laughed.

 **Bondie:** "Man, Latinas really are feisty. But I wouldn't fuck with me either, Flaca, was it? I got federal training, remember? Now, I think you wanna take a look at this" she held up an Iphone to my face. I gasped.

It was a video of me going down on Maritza. I was so shocked and scared that I froze. My mouth couldn't form any words.

 **Bondie: "** Speechless are we? Don't be afraid, I don't hurt pretty little girls like you, and it's not my mission. But now that you know that I know your secret, I think you should be a bit nicer to me before a certain Iphone video gets leaked and played on Litchfield's scheduled television programs. Trust me, I've got the power and skills to do it." She whispered into my right ear. A tear slide down my cheek from the biting February wind.

"Don't cry, mami. I'll leave you to get back to work, but just know that the next time you see me, I'll want something from you" She assured me as she wiped the salty tear from my face.

Blondie released me and allowed me to head to the shed. I couldn't even process what had just happened and simply continued walking. I didn't notice when I came to the shed's entrance.

 **Maria:** " _Que te paso?" (what happened to you)_ She asked while she swept the flour that had fallen onto the shed's floor from open bags. Snapping out of my daze, I quickly rubbed my eyes and picked up a bag of flour.

 **Me:** "Nothing, it's just cold outside"

 **Maria:** "You can say that again" She continued sweeping.

I turned around and headed back for the kitchen.

 **A/N AND END! Now how's that for an interesting chapter? As you can see, I've decided to keep some spanish in my chapters, but I've changed the way that I show translations so that it makes reading the chapter much easier. Do you guys like this new change? And how do you feel about James Bondie? (Pronounced, Jh-ames Bond-dee) Do you really think that she's an FBI agent, or is she just bullshitting us and has a darker agenda? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS GUYS! I wanna make sure that you all aren't dead yet XD**

 **P.S. I had Superwoman Lilly in mind when I was describing Bondie**

 **P.S.S Check out my latest youtube video if you want :) 3**

 **/ia_3oWHR-rA**


	8. Gente Nuncas

**A/N Look who's back from the deep depths of writer's block! If you guys haven't noticed, I was gone for quite a while. Trust me, I wasn't tired of the story or ignoring your reviews. I was actually trying to figure out how to continue with the story from where we last left it. But if you actually care about any of that and want to take a poll for this story, read the author's note at the end of this chapter! :D Otherwise, LETS-A-GO!**

 **(Warning: A bit of OC-ness)**

 **Maritza POV**

It's been hours since we were on breakfast duty, and now it's lunch time. Flaca has been acting strange ever since she switched places with Daya to go fetch flour bags from the shed. She hasn't talked to me, nonetheless looked in my direction since this morning, and I'm starting to get worried. She's even eating her lunch alone in the kitchen, and asked us not to bother her!

 **Me: *Sigh***

 **Aleida: "** _Diablo_ , you'd swear there was a fucking broken gas pipe around here!" She complained, rolling her eyes as she jammed a spoonful of black beans into her mouth.

 **Maria: "** Aye, _dejala sola!_ (leave her alone) She's missing her _noviecita! (Little girlfriend)"_ She joked, scrapping the last bit of brown rice in her tray onto a dry price of bread.

 **Blanca:** "Oh please, _esas maricas_ _se casan! (_ Those lesbians are married) _"_ She corrected, earning a chuckle from everyone at the lunch table…...everyone but me.

 **Me:** "Haha, so fucking funny" I blew out, rolling my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for their usual jokes.

Gloria must've noticed my agitated state, seeing as she cleared her throat to calm down the peanut gallery.

 **Gloria:** " _Tranquila, mami. Te 'tamos jodiendo_. (Don't worry honey, we're just messing with you) We know you guys aren't fucking or nothing"

 **Aleida:** "Except for fucking annoying" Everyone laughed a bit harder than last time. I faked a giggle to make Gloria feel better.

 **Daya: "** But really, what's wrong with Flaca?"

Everyone's heads turned to me with the same questioning face as Dayanara. Finally fed up, I pushed away my half eaten lunch and rose from the table.

 **Me:** "I'm gonna go find out" I replied, ignoring another gay joke about Flaca and I from Aleida, followed by strong laughter.

I walked into the kitchen and cast my gaze to the caged pantry. Flaca sat on a counter with her back faced towards me, poking into her lunch tray. I marched over and stood right in front of her face.

 **Me:** " _Oye (Listen),_ Flaca. Remember when I said I love you and you said it back? Yeah, I really thought that that meant that we were a thing, you know? A thing were we kiss, fuck, and tell each other what's bothering us. But I guess we're not…"

She didn't reply. She just sat there, staring at her lap.

 **Me:** "If you're uncomfortable with all the stupid ass jokes Aleida and everyone else makes, then I'll tell them to shut to fuck up! I mean, it's none of their business who we fuck or love in here! I bet they're all jealous that they haven't gotten 'any' since they got locked up, am I right?" I tried to joke, but she didn't laugh, just sat in the same position as before. I sat in front of her and grasped her hands.

 **Me:** "Flaca, am I just a fuck-buddy to you? A warm body? Someone to sleep with when you're horny or missing Ian?" I reluctantly asked, voice cracking all throughout.

 **Flaca:** "No! Mari, you're so much more to me than th-

 **Me: "** Then why won't you tell me what's wrong!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Me: "** _Coño"_ I groan as my back suddenly hits the floor and my chest is met with Flaca's upper body weight.

Before I can get a single word out, her lips are already over mine, licking and sucking on my bottom lip; grazing them ever so slightly with her front teeth - our secret code for _'Let's have sex_ '.

I push her away and turn my head to the side. I try to give her an upset and serious look, but her mouth is already traveling down my body with wet kisses and hickeys.

 **Me: "** Flaca I'm not dumb, I know what you're do- _oooohhhhhh_ " I moan when she licks _Hernando_ all the way up from his _coquitos_ (minature nut-like fruit) to his tip.

 **Flaca:** " _Callate_ (Shut up), so I can give you your _sorpresa_ (Surprise)." She commands before taking _Hernando_ completely down her throat.

I shudder at the warm wetness of her mouth. No matter how many times we have sex, or she sucks on _Hernando_ , it never gets old. It always feels as amazing as the first time.

Flaca then starts unbuttoning her prison top before throwing it in a corner of the kitchen, along with a white vest she wore underneath. She then pushed her bra up to let her breasts out.

 **Flaca:** " _No se mueven (Don't move)"_

I let out another straggled moan as she squeezed my throbbing _bincho_ in between her boobs, now slick with a bitter-sweet smelling mixture of her sweat and _Hernando_ 's love juice, if you know what I mean.

Despite the wonderful feeling, I push her off of me with more force than the first time, turning my head at the hurt expression she displayed to me.

 **Me:** "You can't just fuck me and not tell me what's wrong. I won't be your fuck toy, no matter how much I love you" I quietly confess as I button up and fix my pants.

Flaca seems to be contemplating something as she pulls down her bra and reaches over to the corner to throw her vest and shirt over her head. When she finishes, she looks into my eyes with a stern and emotionless stare.

 **Flaca:** "You're right."

 **Me:** " _Que?"_ I ask confused.

 **Flaca:** "Why would YOU be my fuck toy? That's that _Jota_ (Mexican derogatory for lesbian/gay) shit. Imma do my time and be with Ian when I get outta here" She says while walking out of the kitchen.

I'm unable to move for about 5 seconds before I come to my senses and chase after her. By the time I reach the lunch room door, she's already half-way across the mess hall.

 **Aleida:** "You _maricas_ done fucking in the kitchen yet so we can wash the dishes?" She jokes, earning laughter from the other Latinas around her.

Flaca slowly turns around and glares at Aleida, causing a dead silence to arise among the other prisoners in the room.

 **Flaca:** "I'm not fucking gay, you fucking _gente nuncas (Nobodies)"_ She retorted before walking out of the kitchen, leaving us all shocked.

 **Daya:** "Damn, did you two get into a fight in there?" She asks after about 2 minutes of silence.

 **Me:** "Just shut the fuck up!" I yell before I lay my head down on the nearest table and enter the world of despair and darkness.

 **A/N OOHH, how was that? What do you guys think about Flaca's response to everything? How would you react? Leave some reviews and let me know. And btw, Spanish words that I constantly use or that I find are easy to guess the meaning of, I will not define for time reasons.**

 **Now, If you know my other fanfics, you know that I never finish anything because I fail to plan ahead. I just go with the story flow.** **Ch. 7 ended in February, and I hadn't realized that I had skipped over the Christmas pageant. So instead of trying to write two versions of the story and seeing which one fits, I'll take a poll of what you guys want. Do you**

 **Want me to fix chapter 7 so that it takes place in December so that the Christmas show (From Ch. 1) takes place?**

 **OR**

 **Want me to fix chapter 1 so that the story starts off at the end of January and the girls are preparing for a Valentine's dance off?**

 **Whatever choice chosen won't effect the story drastically, but it will align the story line for all my neat freaks out there 3 Until next time guys! (Which hopefully won't be next year :))**


End file.
